Playtime with Onii-chan
by Tsulover27
Summary: Tsuna adores his older brother but rarely gets a chance to spend time with him. So when he walked in on his brother and was asked to 'play' he was more than overjoyed. But, what will this playtime do to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I should be updating Collision with Fate but this was something my bestie sky requested and I have it typed already, so why not share it with you guys. These are more on the drabble side so they may not be that long. Hope you'll like it!**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Giotto x child!Tsuna**

**Warning: Contains boyxboy action, incest and teenxchild, if you do not like or find these disgusting…DO NOT READ! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I sometimes dream it but I do not own it.**

Tsuna sat on his bed dangling his cute little legs off the side. His fluffy brown hair was messy and his little lips were in a pout. He was feeling really bored at the moment and had absolutely nothing to do. What was an eight year old supposed to do now anyways? His nii-chan was too busy with school to play with him, his mama was out shopping and his friends were playing at their homes. Hence, Tsuna was bored.

He decided that he would look for some sweets to eat to kill some time. However, when he passed his nii-chan's room, he stopped. He heard some weird noises coming from the room and became curious. He wondered, what was his brother doing? He opened the door slightly to try and catch a glimpse of his brother's activities.

What he saw puzzled him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand in his pants and making weird sounds. His innocent mind could not comprehend his brother's actions. He decided to ask him what he was doing, as he really wanted to know, what the 15 year old was up to.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing?" he asked, stepping into the room towards his brother. Giotto was startled, he did not expect his brother to walk in on him masturbating. A sense of dread filled Giotto's entire being. How would his little angel react?

"T-T-Tsu-chan! W-what are y-you doing here?" Giotto stuttered out nervously. Tsuna looked at him with his bright, brown eyes that simply sparkled.

"I'm here to see what nii-chan was doing. So what are you doing?" Tsuna asked. Giotto realized that Tsuna did not know what he had been up to. He was thankful for his little brother's innocent mind.

He knew that he could use that to his favour. He had always wanted to experiment and what better way to start than with his adorable little brother?

"Oh Tsu-chan, I was simply playing a game. Would you like to join your onii-chan?" Giotto asked, knowing that he was luring in the little boy. Tsuna's eyes lit up like Christmas came early and replied with an eager yes. He had been waiting for a long time to finally play with his busy brother. Without thinking of what was actually going on, he went closer to his brother, ready to do what was necessary for this 'game'. He stood in front of his brother waiting for instructions.

Giotto chuckled at Tsuna's eager expression. He knew that this would be an enjoyable experience, hopefully for both of them.

He commenced his plan with the following words,"Kneel down in front of me Tsuna."

Slightly baffled, he knelt down, with no objecting words, between his brother's legs and awaited further instruction. Giotto was enjoying the power he had over his adoring little brother and the view was quite endearing. Eager brown eyes looking at him with slightly opened, plump lips, tiny hands gripping unto his thighs, so close to his...

Yes, Giotto was thoroughly enjoying this. However, was he really going to use his own little brother like that? He looked back to those sparkling eyes and made his decision. Hell yes he was! He pulled down his pants and boxers slightly to reveal his rather large package. Stroking it, he looked back at his little Tsuna.

"Tsuna, this is a learning game so pay good attention. Do you know what this is?" Giotto asked, giving his length another tug.

"Hai nii-chan! That's the wee wee, right? But why is yours so big?" Giotto chuckled at Tsuna's innocent reply. Well he wasn't wrong.

"Yes Tsuna, the actual name is penis but I can accept your answer. Mine is big because I'm older than you," Giotto replied. Tsuna scrunched up his nose in thought, looking extremely adorable in his confusion.

"So when I'm a big boy, mine will be just as big?" he asked, causing another chuckle to spill out of Giotto's sinful lips.

"Perhaps it may. Now on to the next lesson. Hold on to it with your hands," Giotto commanded. Tsuna reached out with slight hesitation, but he didn't want to disappoint his brother. He gently gripped on to Giotto's manhood, eliciting a low groan from him.

"Good boy, now stroke it up and down starting off slowly," Giotto praised, giving his second command. Tsuna instantly complied by stroking in an up and down motion, happy to acquire praise from his nii-chan. He eagerly but gently rubbed his brother's length. Giotto was panting and groaning softly; he never imagined that his brother's hands could give him so much pleasure.

Tsuna's focus was on keeping a steady rhythm on his brother who seemed to be enjoying what Tsuna was doing. Now, Tsuna may be innocent but he was no fool. He knew very well that what he was doing, he probably should not. His mama told him that the wee wee was a private part and should not be touched by others. However, if it allowed him time to be with his brother, he would do it. Suddenly, he felt liquid on his hands. He looked up puzzled at his panting brother for an answer.

"That liquid on your hands is called precum Tsu-chan. It comes out of the penis when aroused and when a man hits his climax, it is semen or cum that comes out," Giotto explained for his little student. Tsuna nodded in awe and continued with his task, letting the precum lubricate his every stroke. As much as Giotto was enjoying this, he decided to take it a step further.

"Tsuna you're doing a great job but I want you to start to use your tongue next," was Giotto's next instruction. Tsuna instantly stopped what he did to look at his brother, confused. Why should he use his tongue on his brother's penis?

"Nii-chan, are you sure that I can use my tongue there?" Tsuna asked. Giotto looked at him and nodded in confirmation.

"Yes Tsuna you can, it will feel really good for onii-chan if you do," Gio said, hoping that he convinced the boy, he really did not want to stop now.

"So how do I do it," the little brunet asked.

"Simple, just hold it and lick it like a Popsicle," Giotto replied, happy that the boy will do what he wants.

Tsuna held on to his 'popsicle' and gave it an experimental lick, finding the taste weird but inviting. He gave it another lick, and another and then another, until he had a steady pace of base to head. He heard his brother's panting again, spurring him on further. He was beginning to enjoy this playtime with his brother. So when he was stopped by said brother, he was kinda disappointed.

"Did I do something wrong onii-chan?" little Tsuna asked. Giotto immediately removed the boy's fears by telling him otherwise.

"No Tsu-chan you are doing great, I just thought that this may make it more enjoyable for you," Giotto said, pulling out a chocolate syrup bottle. "I have this here for when mom brings up warm milk for me when I'm studying," he went on to elaborate. He squeezed some of the syrup unto his cock, spreading it with his hand. He took his chocolate covered hand and stuck a finger in Tsuna's mouth, letting the boy taste the chocolate along with Giotto's unique flavour.

Tsuna grasped on to Giotto's wrist and licked the chocolate off his entire hand, cleaning each finger slowly and thoroughly. That sight was so fucking hot for Giotto, he could not wait for his brother to do that to his chocolate covered appendage. As soon as Tsuna was finished with Giotto's hand, he moved on to his other treat, restarting his earlier job of licking.

He licked away all of the chocolate from the base and moved up, licking away in layers, following the contours of the hard manhood. When he finally reached the top, he surprised Giotto by taking the head into his mouth and sucking the chocolate off. He gradually licked and sucked until it was cleaned. It seemed that his little Tsuna was a natural at this. He didn't stop there though, no, Tsuna continued with his activity, finally engrossed in it. Down, up, lick and suck. A pattern that was turning Giotto insane. Down, up, suck, lick and kiss. The increasing speed had Giotto coming closer and closer to his climax.

Tsuna was steadily bobbing his head on his brother's manhood, wondering what would happen next in his game lesson. Well, it didn't take long for him to find out. "Tsu-Tsuna I'm gonna cum," Giotto panted out. After a few more bobs of the head, Giotto spilled his hot cum into his little brother's awaiting mouth. Tsuna was surprised when his mouth was suddenly filled with a salty, sticky liquid. Tsuna drank it, some running down his chin, thinking that his brother would be upset if he spit it out. He then looked up at Giotto who was coming down from his high.

"Did I do well nii-chan?" he asked, taking in large gulps of air. Giotto looked at his little helper and ruffled his untamed hair, giving him a smile.

"Yes Tsuna you did very well," he said, slowly pulling Tsuna into his lap.

"Does that mean that we could play again sometime?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head and pouting his lips while looking at Giotto. The elder smirked at this, plans threading through his mind.

"Of course we can play again, when I have time. I will teach you many things Tsuna, many things."

**So that is chapter one of this, yes there are more chapters to come and I say this again, they will not be like my other smut fics. They won't be that long. Well hope you liked it and will review, love to hear your ideas!**

**Tsu-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooo my loyal and loving fans, don't kill me please! Collision with Fate is gonna take a while longer, regrettably. But, this chapter is done, so here you are my lovelies! Thanks to those who reviewed and faved chapter 1, you guys rock! Well, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Giotto x child!Tsuna**

**Warning: Contains boyxboy action, incest and teenxchild, if you do not like or find these disgusting…DO NOT READ! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I really really REALLY wish…but nah, not mine. **

A whole six months have passed since Tsuna got to spend alone time with his brother. A lot has been going on for both of them. Giotto had a three week field trip to Hokkaido, Tsuna had practice for a play and his mother had been trying some 'family bonding'. So when his mother announced that she would be going out to dinner with friends and that they'd be home alone, Tsuna was ecstatic. He knew that Giotto had no homework due to midterms just finishing so he would have no distractions. Tsuna really enjoyed his last session with Giotto. He learned so much from the experience, he could not wait to find out what he would learn next.

Tsuna got up from his place on the couch and headed upstairs to his brother's room. He walked in without knocking and instantly jumped on his brother who was sitting on his bed. The blond instantly caught the bundle of fluff and hugged him. Giotto missed spending alone time with his brother as well. The last time was still fresh in his mind. The way those sweetly sinful lips were wrapped around his arousal and those bright eyes glowed at him. The memory alone made him lust after the boy. He had greatly enjoyed those expressions but this time he wanted to see Tsuna with a different set. He wanted to see his younger brother with an expression of pure pleasure-induced bliss. Just imagining it made him hard. But, he would start off slow, with a little welcome back.

"Hey there Tsuna," Giotto said, giving the boy a gentle smile and a ruffle to the head.

"Hi nii-chan, I've missed you," Tsuna beamed at him, burying his face in Giotto's chest. He took a deep breath and took in the unique scent that was Giotto. He peered up at him and gave him a kiss on the chin. Giotto smiled at this, deciding that would start off his lesson. He pulled the younger up a bit, causing him to wrap his hands around his neck to accommodate the new position.

Without any unnecessary movements, Giotto ever so gently placed his lips on his brother's soft ones, relishing in the amazing feeling. Soft, warm and sweet, the best words to describe Tsuna's lips other than innocent, which they no longer we're thanks to Giotto. He kept his lips there for another minute before pulling back slightly to gaze upon Tsuna's flushing face. He wanted more.

"Tsuna, can you do something for nii-chan?" Giotto asked, already leaning forward as he saw his brother nod with a dazed expression.

"Just part your lips a bit for me," and with that he reclaimed his prize. Tsuna parted his lips slightly, fulfilling his brother's request. Giotto slowly slipped his tongue into his brother's wet cavern, appreciating the new sensations that came with the kiss. He moved one of his hand to entangle in the brunet's locks and the other to the base of his back, deepening the kiss.

Tsuna hesitantly, but slowly progressing, kissed back, relishing in the new experience. Their tongues entangled messily, saliva sliding down Tsuna's mouth. Giotto's flavour was unique, an odd mix of bitter and sweet with something that was exclusively Giotto.

Giotto on the other hand had the pleasure to enjoy the complete sweetness that was Tsuna. The boy was too sweet for his own good, it was an addictive sweet. The kiss was dizzying, intoxicating and everything he ever imagined. They parted for air, staring into each other's eyes, peering into their souls.

Giotto loved the effect he had on Tsuna. The boy's face was flushed red, eyes half-lidded and lips glistening and swollen from their kiss. He wanted to be the only one to ever see Tsuna in that way, to make him look that way. But, he still wanted more; he wanted to see the boy's expression contort with pleasure.

Giotto pecked Tsuna on the lip, before he turned him and gently placed him on the bed. He hovered over him, leaning down to capture those sweet lips once again.

"I'm going return the favour from last time now Tsu," Giotto said, taking off the shirts both of them wore.

He placed a kiss on the younger's neck and began to trail kisses and bites down to his newly exposed chest and stomach. He trailed back up and bit the juncture where Tsuna's neck and shoulder meet, eliciting a sweet moan from the boy.

Tsuna, shocked by his own voice, held his hand over his mouth to prevent any more sounds from coming out.

"Don't, I want to hear you," Giotto said, kissing Tsuna when he removed his hand. He trailed down to the brunet's bellybutton, swirling his tongue before moving to the hem of his pants. Giotto made quick work of the annoying article and discarded of it.

Giotto smirked at how far he got. He thanked every being in the sky for the opportunity he got.

"Ah Tsu-chan, look how hard you are, you naughty little boy," Giotto said, running his finger over the small appendage.

"Nngh n-nii-chan please," Tsuna whimpered. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew that Giotto could provide it. He felt... funny; that was the only way he could describe the feeling pooling in his stomach.

Giotto finally gave his little Tsuna a lick, an action that drove Tsuna insane. Was this how his brother felt when he did it?

As soon as Giotto took Tsuna into his mouth, he knew that the boy would not last long. Tsuna was moaning and panting heavily, not knowing what to do with the pleasure he felt. Giotto gave the length two bobs and Tsuna came with a cry of the elder's name.

Giotto swallowed his brother's first cum, then looked at his work. Tsuna lay there, panting heavily, bright red face and tears running down his face. He looked so very beautiful.

"N-nii-chan... feel... so...good," was all that Tsuna was able to say. He felt like jelly after his brother's repayment. He saw his brother get up and pull down his own pants and boxers, only to sit on his bed again, against the wall this time. At this point, Tsuna was watching him curiously while on his stomach. He had turned so that he could observe what his brother was doing. But before he even got to voice his curiosity, his brother pulled him by the arms onto his lap.

"I'm not done with you yet Tsuna," Giotto said in a seductive tone. He placed Tsuna in such a manner, that his little manhood was pressed against Giotto's, perfect for what he had planned next.

He took Tsuna and his dicks into his hand and gently moved up and down, starting off slow to get the younger accustom to the feeling again. When he noticed that Tsuna was feeling it again, he picked up the pace, using their combined precum as lube.

"Ahh…n-n-nii-chan… I-I'm gonna…" Tsuna gasped out, barely able to think much less speak. His sweet little face was a bright red, and lips parted from the immense pleasure. What were these wondrous things that his brother was teaching him?

"It's…hah… okay Tsuna. Come for me," Giotto whispered into his ear. That was all Tsuna needed, he let himself go and came all over both of them. Giotto followed soon after, adding to the mess on both of them. Giotto slumped into the wall as Tsuna fell into his chest, neither able to keep upright.

"What… I just did was called masturbating. You can do it alone or with a partner. The first part you already know, that is called a blowjob and the kiss with tongue is called a French kiss," Giotto explained to his worn-out student. Tsuna simply nodded his head, he would have to go over that information again later. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

Giotto chuckled when he saw his brother fast asleep on his sweat-soaked chest. He moved the boy under the covers and maneuvered under them as well, snuggling the boy close. He would take care of the sticky problem on them with a shower in the morning. Giotto smirked, maybe with Tsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there my sweet and lovely little readers, I know I have kept you waiting, but I was really demotivated to write for a long time (Collision with Fate is on hold for now due to this) and I had exams and graduation to deal with. Have exams coming up again soon but I'll see if I can write every time I feel the motivation to. So this is a bit of a special chapter as it was technically gonna be an omake, but I changed it to a chapter instead. Well, enjoy! **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Giotto x child!Tsuna**

**Warning: Contains boyxboy action, incest and teenxchild, if you do not like or find these disgusting…DO NOT READ! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I sometimes dream it but I do not own it.**

When Giotto woke up that morning, he noticed that his little Tsuna was curled up next to him, snuggling him like a teddy. He did not want to disturb the sleeping angel, but both of them had to get cleaned up before their mother saw.

He gently shook the sleeping figure, calling his name softly.

"Tsuna, time to wake up," Giotto said, repeating the action until he saw sleepy brown eyes open. Tsuna sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning cutely as he awoke. He looked around, confused of his surroundings. When he saw his nii-chan he smiled brightly.

"Morning Gio-nii!" Giotto smiled at the cute smile and greeting.

"Morning sunshine, how're you feeling?"

"Sticky," was Tsuna's reply. Giotto chuckled at this. He picked up Tsuna, still naked, and started towards the bathroom.

"Well, let's fix that."

Arriving at the bathroom, he placed Tsuna on the covered toilet and started to run a bath for both of them. As he stared at the water, he decided that, since he still had an opportunity, he would give Tsuna a test.

"Okay Tsuna, I'm gonna test you on what I have taught you so far, alright?" Tsuna nodded, thinking back to his first lesson. He hopped off the toilet and went towards Giotto, who was sitting at the edge of the tub after he had taken off the water. Tsuna went down on his knees, and grabbed unto the length before him. He stroked it slowly, just like the first time, and slowly brought it to hardness. Base, to tip, spreading the precum on the top with his thumb, and back down. He picked up the pace as he heard his brother's grunts. He then gave it a lick, tasting his nii-chan's wetness, taking a liking to the salty taste.

"Fuck, oh Tsuna, you're doing so well. Let me…add something to that lesson. Relax your throat and see how deep you can take it," Giotto's command was instantly carried out, and he felt and saw himself disappear further and further into the boy's hot mouth. Giotto was shocked, Tsuna actually managed to swallow his entire 5 inch length, though he could tell that the boy was gagging slightly.

"Shii-t Tsu-chan you're doing so well, so damn well. Oh fuck, I…th-think I'm gonna cum," Giotto panted out as he came into his little Tsuna's mouth. The brunet swallowed every last drop of his brother's milk, moaning slightly as it slid down his throat. He pulled back with an audible pop and licked his lips, taking in deep breaths to get air back into his lungs. Giotto looked down at his sweet little angel and saw that he was hard now.

"Tsuna"

"Hai nii-chan?"

"Touch yourself," those two words made Tsuna look at him strangely.

"Touch myself?" he asked, not quite getting what his brother was asking but hoping it was not what he thought it was.

"That lesson from last night, use it on yourself and show me. I want you to sit against the tub, spread your legs wide and masturbate. Give me a show Tsu," after that command Tsuna was bright red, but he followed the orders anyway. He leaned back against the tub and spread his legs to expose his lil tsu, using his small hand, he began to stroke. It was a strange feeling having his own hand on his member when before it was his nii-chan who did it.

"Mmh…nii-chan…is this r-right?" he asked, turning to his brother to ask for guidance.

"You're doing great Tsuna, just keep on going," Giotto said as he observed his little red-faced brother jerk himself off. Oh, the way he was panting and moaning while picking up speed was delectable. He wanted to bury himself in the boy right there. But he'd wait, he'd wait until he trained the boy and had him at the level he wanted. He couldn't just fuck his 8 nearly 9 year old little brother, that's just wrong. He could mess with him though.

"N-n-nii-chan, g-gonna c- c- co-me!" and he released over is hand, panting deeply as he came down from his pleasure high. Giotto got up and let out most of the water to replace it with hot water, as it had cooled down during their activities. He then picked Tsuna up and sat down in the tub with him, reveling in the warmth of the water. They washed each other clean and got out, wrapping themselves in towels and returning to Giotto's room.

"Nii-chan, I need to go to my room to get something to wear," before he could even turn to leave, Giotto threw a shirt at him.

"You could wear this, it'll cover you," he said as he changed the sheets on the bed. When Tsuna pulled the shirt over his head he could smell Giotto's lingering scent on it.

"Nii-chan you're never getting this back," he said as he cuddled into the shirt. Giotto simply chuckled at this as he pulled the boy to lie down in bed with him.

"What're you doing?" Tsuna asked curiously as his brother snuggled him like a teddy.

"Going back to sleep, I just didn't want mom to see us naked in bed together covered in semen. Now go and sleep," Tsuna blinked in surprise, then simply snuggled into his brother's chest and decided to nap.

That was the scene that Nana came back home to 2 hours later, searching for her sons and seeing them snuggling under the elder's blanket.

"Aww how sweet, they're sleeping so innocently, my boys," and with a smile she walked out. If only she knew how _innocent_ he boys were.

**And done! Wish it was longer but this is just how I wanted this scene to go, the next one will probably go a little further but they will probably have actual sex 2 or 3 chapters down the road. Hope you enjoyed and that you review, let me know what you think.**

**Tsu-chan~**


End file.
